


Bucky's Fever

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathing, Caring Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sickfic, Vomiting, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Bucky get's a fever and Steve takes care of him. (pre-war)





	Bucky's Fever

When Steve woke up in the morning, he expected for the bed to be empty since Bucky left for work during the early hours of the morning. Today, Bucky was still laying in bed, back to Steve, shivering.

“Buck? You ok?” Steve whispered.

“Really fuckin’ cold.” Bucky ground out, teeth chattering gently.

“Sit up, let me see you. Just for a second. You know me, I should know all about illness.” Steve coaxed, helping Bucky to sit up. Steve pulled the blankets tighter around Bucky and felt his forehead.

“You’re burning up, like placing my hand on a stove.” Steve said, gently helping Bucky to lay back down.

“Feel like shit.” Bucky grumbled.

“I’m going to get a damp washcloth for your forehead and I can make soup if you’re up for it.” and with that, Steve left, hearing Bucky refuse the soup for now. It only took a minute or two for Steve to return and Bucky scooted towards the middle of the bed a little so Steve could perch himself on the edge of the mattress and pat his sweaty face.

Sweat rolled down the sides of Bucky’s temples as he laid on his back, eyes closed. Steve kept up the soothing routine of cooling his forehead and then dipping the small washcloth back into the bowl of cold water when it warmed up.

“What hurts you?” Steve inquired, keeping his voice low as it seems like Bucky has a migraine with the way he’s wincing near the turned on lamp.

“Fuckin’ head for one.” Bucky confirmed Steve’s thought. The fevered brunette swallowed hard and then informed Steve, “Stomach hurts too. Nauseous. My limbs ache.” 

“I better get the thermometer. My ma got one when I got sick a few months ago and it turned out to be just a cold.” Steve murmured, setting the cloth in the bowl and getting up again for the small glass tube. He had to rummage around a bit but eventually found it, rinsing it in the sink and drying it before returning to Bucky.

“Here. Open.” Steve instructed, slipping the thermometer under Bucky’s tongue.

“Well, look at you here bein’ all mother hen on me.” Bucky joked, jostling the instrument in his mouth as he made a dry gag like he was going to vomit.

“Shh. Come on, Buck. Stay quiet for this.” Steve chided, waiting patiently with Bucky until he thought enough time passed to check his temperature.

“A little over 101. You should start drinking water.” Steve stated, putting the instrument aside and tucking Bucky back in.

“Stevie, I can’t. My stomach feels too queasy.” 

Steve put his hands on either side of Bucky’s face and kissed his forehead.

“We’ll try later but at some point you gotta drink.” Steve pressed, knowing from experience how easy it is to get dehydrated and how much sicker you can feel with a totally empty stomach.

“I think you should get the puke bowl.” Bucky groaned. The puke bowl was the container used when Steve was, well, puking. Bucky would clean it out every time and then set it back beside Steve’s bed when Steve was sick.

Steve nodded and walked faster than he normally would in case Bucky couldn’t wait. Bucky looked miserable and paled as he gagged over the bowl. This time, whatever he had last night was coming up, which almost surprised Steve since that was a long while ago. Tears pricked the corners of Bucky’s eyes from the force. His stomach was twisting in knots as the vomit kept coming out and he finally stopped with a gasp, breathing a little heavier with the sheer effort it took.

“Feel.. faint.” Bucky croaked. His throat hurt and felt like it was being sanded down with acidic sandpaper. It didn’t make much sense but that was the only way Bucky could describe it in his own mind.

“I’m gonna wash this and put some more cold water on your face. Close your eyes for now.” Steve spoke so kindly with no complaints or bitching. There was always a time for that and this wasn’t it. He simply took the bowl to the sink.

A few minutes later, Steve was back to quietly shushing Bucky and dragging the washcloth to all the warm parts of his face and then down his neck which he had previously neglected.

“Thank you, sweetheart.. so much.” Bucky mumbled, starting to drift into a light, hazy sleep.

Steve tucked Bucky in and shut the lamp off, going to call Buck’s job at the docks. There’s no way he was going in and Bucky must be in pain because he didn’t even mention work. The supervisor wasn’t happy but he did grant Bucky the day.

To make himself useful, Steve got the soup on the stove, which was mostly broth with their money, but It was the only thing light enough for him to take.

Bucky’s sleep was close to the surface and fitful, cold sweat starting to seep through his sleep clothes. Steve softly put the back of his hand to Bucky’s cheek and Bucky was still burning. Steve could offer soup and do medial tasks but he was scared that Bucky would need a doctor. They just couldn’t afford one. Thinking ahead, Steve was torn between going to the local hospital and begging for help and staying home with Bucky where he was needed. 

The minutes ticked by and Steve made the soup and then stayed at Bucky’s side until he woke up about an hour later. The red bowl seemed like a god-send as Bucky quickly grabbed it and threw up again, saliva dripping down the side of his mouth in utter exhaustion despite his sleep.

A scratchy napkin was wiped at his mouth and Steve kissed his temple.

“Want me to boil some water and get a bath done for you?” Steve whispered, rubbing Bucky’s cheek.

In his minor stupor, Bucky perked up with a moment of clarity. “Wait.. what.. Steve, you idiot. You’re gonna get sick If you keep hangin’ round me.” Bucky muttered with a weak, half-attempt at shoving Steve away.

“And leave you to suffer by yourself? I know how to do this.” Steve countered with a light huff. 

“Please, Steve. I ain’t gonna be able to bear it if you get sick again cause ‘a me.”

Steve exhaled through his nose. “I’ll be careful but you’re the idiot if you think you can talk me outta this.”

Bucky laughed just a bit. “Yeah, you’re right, punk.”

“Jerk.” Steve replied, still talking quietly. “Now lemme get on that bath.”

Steve washed out the bowl again and then set to work, setting the soup aside and boiling water. As it boiled, he pulled out their bath basin from the closet and wiped it down quick with slender hands. Bucky was quiet so Steve assumed he was resting as he boiled pot after pot. He walked in to check on Bucky when the tub was a little less than half-way full and he was just the same as he left him, shivering under the blankets.

“Bath is almost ready. I’m comin’ to get you in a few minutes.” Steve let him know from the doorway of their room. Bucky nodded and Steve went back to the water boiling until he thought that it was enough.

“Put your arm around my neck, there you go.” Steve said, helping Bucky get a hold of him so Steve could help him get up. Bucky was weak and wobbled as his legs struggled to keep him upright. The pair made their way slowly to the middle of the kitchen where the bent-out-of-shape metal basin stood with steam rising from it from the water. Steve deposited Bucky on a kitchen chair and helped him out of his sleep shirt. It was an apparent struggle for Bucky as his arms ached. He wouldn’t be wearing that shirt tonight as Steve tossed it on the other chair.

“Now, pants.” Steve spoke, carefully kneeling down in front of Bucky, eye level with his crotch. With nimble fingers, Steve unbuttoned the bottoms and pulled them down along with Bucky’s underwear. Bucky was shivering with his arms crossed around himself.

“Get in, Buck. The water shouldn’t be too hot.” and Steve helped Bucky into the basin where Bucky curled up to fit better. It wasn’t very big but it was what they had.

Steve went to boil a last pot of water so he could pour some on Bucky as he sat and soaked. While it boiled, he grabbed a new cloth and dashed into their tiny bathroom (just a toilet, really.) for their one bar of soap. Steve dipped the cloth into the basin to get it wet and worked it into a lather with the soap.

“Might as well get you clean.” Steve suggested. “Sure would be a lot better than stewing in your own sweat.”

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed tiredly.

Steve did his best to be gentle and washed his boyfriend all over, making sure to get Bucky as clean as possible.

“Stevie?” Bucky groaned. Steve immediately looked up.

“Yeah, Buck? What’s wrong?”

“Think I’m gonna be sick.”

Bucky leaned over the tub and threw up over the side, sparing Steve but not the floor. Steve rubbed his back soothingly until he was finished. Bucky fell back into the basin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand then sticking it under the soapy water.

“You’re just about done, anyway. I’ll help you out and then clean this up. You’ll be ok, Buck.”

After Steve assisted with getting clean clothes on Buck and then tucking him back in bed, he went to work on cleaning the floor and emptying the tub. Steve was really tired. There was only so much his body could take but he pushed on knowing that Bucky needed him. Bucky had done this for him numerous times in the past and no doubt there would be more of that in the future.

It took Steve some time but eventually he got it all sorted, returning again to Bucky.

“Wanna try some water? You really need something in you.” Steve repeated, remembering how Bucky refused water a little while ago.

“Something in me? Not the time to talk about sex, Stevie.” Bucky dead panned.

“Not funny.” was Steve’s bland response but inwardly he loved Bucky’s banter. He loved Bucky.

“But yeah, I’m real thirsty.”

Steve was glad that Bucky felt well enough to try to drink something and filled up a glass with water, putting it right in Bucky’s hand. Bucky downed it really quickly like a man deprived of water in a desert.

“Damn. Buck, you’re drinkin’ it too fast!” Steve exclaimed, taking the empty glass from him.

“Mmmmm” came the muffled reply, Bucky turning over to try to sleep. Steve rolled his eyes a little and left Bucky to sleep.

Steve must have dozed off on their couch because he snapped awake when he heard Bucky calling for him.

“Stevie! Stevie!” he called out.

With Steve at his bedside in an instant, Bucky’s face blushed.

“Shit. I gotta piss real bad. Real fuckin’ bad, baby. Won’t make it to the bathroom. Get me the fucking piss pot from the closet. Hurry, Stevie, or I ain’t gonna make it.” Bucky rambled on, nervous and whiny.

Steve, a little more awake from having slept a little while, ran to their closet. It wasn’t visible right away and Steve had to move things around, dump old clothes and blankets to the side.

“Come on, come on.” Steve muttered to himself. He finally spotted it wedged between a stack of old books and Steve’s winter coat from 5 years ago. They kept all of their old and out dated clothes since they had very little when the seasons changed.

Steve got back with Bucky sitting at the edge of the bed, legs hanging off, elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

“Buck?” Steve said cautiously. Bucky didn’t look up so Steve took another few steps closer.

“Bucky?”

This time Bucky looked up. He wasn’t crying but he looked damn ashamed.

“I couldn’t hold it, Stevie. I tried, I fucking..” he shook his head, angry at himself. Steve was allowed to piss the bed and get sick but not him. Bucky didn’t get sick like this and he hated Steve seeing him in this way.

Steve put the pot on the floor near the bed and hugged Bucky to his chest.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. We’re here for each other right? It’s my job.” he whispered into Bucky’s ear.

“It ain’t supposed to be like this. I’m supposed to take care ‘a you, not the other way around. I gotta be strong for you, I gotta be workin’ right now.” Bucky spoke in a pitched tone of voice, upset and embarrassed

“You’re the strongest person I know, Bucky. You work yourself to the bone to put food on the table and keep us in an apartment, and then on top of that, you take care of me when I’m so sick, workin’ over time for medicine and coming home to take care of me again. You give me all of you and this is part of you too. Everyone get’s sick, just the way it is.”

Bucky sighed. “Damn beautiful speech, punk. Nearly cried,” said Bucky with a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Stevie. For real. I love you.”

“Think you can get up so I can get clean sheets? Our spare just got washed a couple days ago so we got that.”

Again, Steve helped Bucky move to a chair as Steve changed the bed sheets and then tucked him back in. At least Bucky didn’t throw it up. Steve wanted to say that to him but decided to leave it alone. No more talking about it.

“How are you feeling?” Steve questioned instead.

“Dizzy. Can’t wait to walk on my own again.”

“Give it time.” Steve comforted, getting in beside Bucky.

“Ugh, don’t preach what you don’t practice, Rogers.” Bucky quipped.

Steve pulled Bucky close to him and rubbed his back.

“I love you so damn much, Buck.” Steve whispered.

“Right back at you, Stevie.” Bucky responded with a yawn. He cuddled right under Steve’s armpit and let himself be held and soothed.

Just this once, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Stucky with me! [MY TUMBLR](http://www.ortizshinkaroff.tumblr.com)


End file.
